mysticmessenger_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Vera
Vera '''(real name '''Vera Hanji) is one of the main characters in Mystic Messenger, romancing Jumin Han. She is the daughter of a wealthy family and the heir of the Hanji International company. Vera loves to talk about her cat, Momo, and how beautiful she is and is very much like a doting parent. Personality Vera is a happy and bubbly person. She is considered to be an angel. She really wants to be friends with Lilith, but she keeps pushing her away. However, she never stops trying to be Lilith's friend as she even buys her a doll from a toy shop owned by her friend, because she knows how much Lilith loves dolls. It is revealed in Jumin's Route, that she is not so happy and bubbly as she portrays herself; instead, she is a woman who is overcome by deep amounts of depression and doesn't know how to act in certain situation, so, to cope, she hides it behind what she feels would be considered "perfect" as to not worry those whom she holds dear, but this is due to her strict upbringing. She wanted to change from being the icy and impersonal girl she once was into someone else, someone whom she wants to be, but she doesn't even know if the feelings she has are real, or if she's just a machine built for the sole purpose of becoming the heir of a company. She wants to be excepted for who and what she is, but she still struggles to understand even her own emotions sometimes. She feels broken inside and that she was never meant to exist, or was but for a purpose that she herself struggles to accomplish. She wants to be treated fairly but on the inside she just doesn't feel alive. Relationships Young Vera and Young have a professional relationship, although a bit strained. Young does show a bit of respect to Vera regardless, whether or not this is voluntary or her forcing herself to be respectful for the sake of her job is up for debate. Vera asks Young to do many things that go beyond her role as an assistant (leading a presentation, looking over Vera's cat, etc.) Vera has a deep trust in Young. The two know a lot about each other due to being side by side for many hours of the day. Vale Vera and Vale share a somewhat strange friendship; the two can never get along and are always bickering, though it is more on Vale's side as she dislikes Vera simply for her upbringing and because Vera reminds Vale of her brother, with whom she has a bad relationship with after her brother began to verbally abuse both Zen and Vale. However, Vera doesn't actively hate Vale and is all the more willing to help her. Vera and Vale eventually become friends and overcome their differences, with Vera handing her an olive branch in the form of being a model for her father's tea cup project instead. Vale declines and says she would rather be the face of her cat project and the two share some lighthearted banter. In all other routes, the two continue to bicker, with Vera teasing Vale and Vale becoming annoyed. C Vera and C are childhood friends, having grown up in the same neighborhood and are incredibly close friends; the two met when Vera crashed her toy car into C's house while she was playing and Vera asked C what she wanted for compensation, with C saying that she wanted Vera to be her friend. They made a contract which Vera still has to this day. Vera was the main cause of C deciding to reconcile with her mother, telling her friend to meet and form her own opinion of her instead of being solely influenced by her father. During Jumin's route, it is revealed that C was the one who gave and named Vera's prized pet, Momo at Rika's behest. After Momo escapes the penthouse and is shortly recovered, Vera thinks about returning Momo to C. It is also hinted Vera had feelings for V but even so, her friendship with C was more dear to her and V even commented that he felt like an outsider whenever the three were together. Vera was the only RFA member who trusted C after C left the RFA in 707's route, actively searching for C afterwards. When 'C' (actually Lilith who was using C's phone) sends the RFA members coordinates to where they're being captured, Vera insists on taking a helicopter to where C is herself. At C's funeral, Vera states that C was 'a good friend, a good teacher, and a mirror of truth'. She also states that she would never forgive C for leaving them the way she did, although it's implied that Vera knows the truth behind C's actual death. Nari Nari and Vera don't share a close friendship but care for each other none the less; before Rika's death, Vera has even offered Nari a place at her company as she saw great potential in the Girl. 606 Vera and Lilith share an awkward friendship; Vera wants to be friends with Lilith, but Lilith keeps pushing her away. However, she never stops trying to be Lilith's friend as she even buys her a doll from a toy shop owned by her friend, because she knows how much Lilith loves dolls. Momo Vera deeply loves her cat more than anything in the world and spoils her endlessly with treats and toys. It is learned that she received Momo from C, V and Rika as a gift and that C was the one who named her; however, her love for her cat runs deeper and it is revealed that Vera projects her crippling loneliness onto the cat in order to cope. Because of her dependence on Momo, she becomes overwrought with despair when she realizes that their relationship was never real and that it was all made up in her head. Jumin During Jumin's route, Jumin becomes unaware in his feelings towards Vera but acts on them unconsciously, such as saying to Jaehee and Vera that he would be jealous if Vera appeared in Zen's dream after Jaehee told him to stop being jealous about the fact Zen dreamed of Elizabeth. Due to never being in a relationship before, Jumin's feelings for Vera are too much for him to handle as he has spent much of his life repressing emotions and the sudden onslaught of feelings have sent him into a tailspin; he becomes obsessively protective over Vera and his anxiety over losing her increases tenfold when Elizabeth escapes the penthouse. Vera remains understanding and helpful of Jumin, letting it become a real relationship after Vera helps Jumin "untangle" his emotions. In his After Ending, it is revealed that Jumin and Vera married quickly as Jumin did not want to spend a single day without her by his side. Quotes 707's Route * "I would like to try and be your friend." V's Route * "Listening to C's voicemail.... I do think her voice is slightly cheesy." Christmas Special * "Does Santa come on Christmas Eve? Or on Christmas?" April Fool's Special * "I know it's April Fool's Day, but I do not wish to lie and say I hate Momo."